A Day in the Frieza Force
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: This is a Broly X Chelye story. I hope you all enjoy this.


**This may be the first Fanfiction that involves the new Broly and the new character Chelye.**

 **Because, I been thinking about this idea for a while. I hope you all enjoy this story. Because, is the first Broly x Chelye story before the movie. Hope you all are happy. Plus, four months until January for the brand-new movie.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere in the space of Universe 7 lays a planet. The surface is a jungle-like terrain with mountains with flat surfaces on the top. The sky is dark green meaning is nighttime, with white clouds, and you could see other planets nearby. Five or six planets to see. On one the mountains lay some sort space station. Pods are flying overhead as they passed the station, on the platform where one or two pods that are landing have people. These people all wearing similar armors with different colors on them, and the beings are all from different species of aliens. There's a name for this planet, which is called Planet Frieza 316. Soldiers working day and night most times while other soldiers are doing other assignments. In the hallways two people are seen walking down the corridors of the station. One of them is an orange-skinned humanoid male wearing a black armor with no shoulder pads, a green section on his torso, and with white outline. Dark green slim trouser, white gloves, white boots with green section, and a woolly hat. And the second is a green-skinned girl with short white hair. She wears a purple outfit with a white armor and a green half circle under her chest. White gloves with concealing purple rings on cuffs, white and green boots and long purple socks.

As they walked up to a door the orange-skinned alien stopped. The young girl stopped also as the old veteran turned around to face the young girl with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, listen." Said the orange alien "I want you to wait out here while I'm inside. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone."

"Please Lemo." Said the girl "What's so important for a dumb meeting. And why am I staying out here?"

"Because, Chelye." Said Lemo with a calm voice "This meeting is with Lord Frieza. And if I have to remind you, your action for saving a family by letting them escape almost cost your life. You know Frieza isn't going to let that slide, and you see firsthand what he does to those who defined his orders."

Chelye clutches her hands into a fist. Remembering the planet that she was assign under Frieza order's as the people living there being slaughtered by Frieza men. Seeing bodies everywhere made Chelye rage but kept calm. The family she let escaped where later killed by one of Frieza foot soldiers. She almost fired her ray gun at the guy if Lemo didn't stopped her. Chelye didn't looked at Lemo but continue to stare at the ground with frustration took hold.

"Why would someone cold-hearted like him do such a thing by taking lives?" Hiss Chelye then stare at Lemo with a questionable look on her "And why would you still follow that bastard?! After all the evil things he done?!"

Lemo is silence. Looking away with shame on his face. Chelye knows the answer, of course she does. She knows that Lemo is a good person but working for someone like Frieza would make anyone as his lackey. Make them lose their freedom and will to fight back. That's the one of many reasons why she hates Frieza. With every fiber from her body that she hates him.

"What choice do I have." Said Lemo ashamed "I worked with his father back in the day, I did everything he told me to do. I'm not proud for the things I done… but what's done is done… and we both know there's no coming back from that."

Chelye is silence. Since the day she joined, she did it to escape from the Galactic Patrolmen after the cruiser she stole from them. But, now she is forced to kill people that Frieza sees unfitting. That's one-way Frieza is the most ruthless being ever exist.

"Now just wait out here alright?" Said Lemo "And stay out of trouble."

As Lemo went inside of the room to meet Frieza, Cheyle is left alone. She looked out from the window to see the view of the planet surface. Is a beautiful sight, as Cheyle stare off, she heard noises? She turned towards her right down the hallway. She sees a door slightly open as she hears some commotion coming from it. She walks towards to the source as is near the door. She peeks through the gap which is open, she sees five soldiers standing as they started to laugh at a young man sitting on the ground. He's covered with scrapes and some blood from his head and mouth. Even his armor looks damage. Chelye the gasped in surprise as she recognizes the man.

"Broly?!" Whisper Chelye in surprise.

"Hahahaha!" Laugh one of the soldiers "What's the matter? Not going to fight back?"

"Guess not." Said the #2 soldier "He's nothing but a stupid monkey."

"Yeah." Said the #3 soldier "I don't know why Lord Frieza bother to keep this guy around. He's too weak."

Broly however stood back up as if the pain doesn't even bother him. He stares at the five with a silence glare at them.

"What with that look?" Said #2 soldier "Do you really think we're going to pity you."

"No." Said Broly "I don't have any attention for you."

"Why you say that?" Said the #4 soldier "Is it because you're scared? What laugh, a Saiyan scared."

"No." Said Broly "Why waste my power on such weakling trash like yourselves."

Then sudden the five soldiers then gave an angering expression on they're faces. As one of them started to punch him at the face.

"Weaklings, you say?!" Shout the #5 soldier "As if a filthy Saiyan is stronger than us!"

Soon, Broly fell the floor as all five of them started to kick him all over. Chelye who is watching the whole thing couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Broly being attack all at once. She opens the door and stumps in and walked towards the other soldiers.

"Hey!" Shout Chelye "That's enough! Leave him alone you jerk's!"

They stopped as they turned around to look at Chelye. They scruff as they see her standing behind them.

"Well, look who walked in." Said #1 soldier "It isn't that little good shoes."

Two of them walked up to her as Chelye sweats nervously. Two of them giggle as they are grinning at Chelye with crooked smiles.

"What bring you in little lady?" Ask #3 soldier.

"Yeah!" Said #4 soldier "Did you come to see us? Or that good for nothing Saiyan?"

"Is none of your business!" Shout Chelye angry "Why can't you leave him alone?! He did nothing to you!"

"Please." Said #3 "He's just a dumb animal. Why care for that piece of garbage?"

The #4 soldier grabbed Chelye head as he begins to laugh evilly.

"Maybe she has feelings for him?" Said #4.

"Oh, really?" Said #3 as he got close to Chelye "Why care for a monkey, when you got a much handsome guy in front of you."

Then suddenly, Chelye kicked the #3 soldier at the crouch. While trying to ignore the pain, he backhand which hits Chelye across the cheek. She fell onto the ground, then got grabbed by the neck. While trying to escape and try to breath the #3 soldier glare at her with hazing anger in his eyes.

"I don't care you're a girl!" Hiss #3 soldier "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Hey!" Shout #2 soldier "Make sure you leave some fun for us…"

Suddenly, a hand appeared grabbing hold the #2 soldier head. Then, his face was slammed onto the wall. The #2 soldier was now dead by the impact which cost some blood splatter on the wall. The one who killed him was Broly, back on his feet.

Seeing the body of his comrade the #1 soldier was in anger "YOU BASTARD!" Shout the #1 soldier. He then attacks Broly but the latter was too quick when he sent his fist through the #1 torso. The soldier then became lifeless on the ground. The two others then charge at Broly, trying to land a hit. But, the latter is quick and able to block their attacks. Broly then knee one at the stomach, grabbing the other soldier wrist and twist it in the wrong way cause him to scream in agony. The one who got knee then fire a Ki Blast at Broly but use the other soldier body as a shield. Broly then threw the injured soldier at the #5 soldier. While distracted Broly came in and punch through the #4 soldier body and fire a green Ki Blast inside of the soldier which explodes killing the two.

Broly then looked at the #3 soldier who still have Chelye in his hand. But, seeing Broly easily killed four people under short amount of time made him afraid. But, before he could do anything Broly appears and one shot the soldier, easily killed him. The lifeless body of the soldier fell on the floor and Chelye is now on her feet. She looks at the #3 soldier then the other two and since the two others got obliterated, she looked at Broly whose standing in front of her.

"Uh… thanks." Said Chelye nervously.

Broly however, is silence. He started to walk out from the room, as Chelye ran after him. "Hey!" Shout Chelye running towards him "It that how you thank people after helping you!" Broly who is still walking didn't bother looking back "I didn't ask for your help." Said Broly coldly.

"Hey, those jerks were beating you!" Said Chelye "You weren't trying to defend yourself!"

"So… I'm a Saiyan." Said Broly "Those weaklings weren't any problem that I can't handle. Not even worth killing. So, why bother telling them to leave me alone? You should have kept out from my business"

"As if I let you get hurt when you didn't do anything wrong!" Said Chelye.

Broly gruff as Chelye see some scratches and blood from Broly. She sighs as she grabbed Broly hand with her own. Broly stopped as he felt Chelye soft hand touching his. Not looking back, he could hear Chelye soft, warm, gentle voice speaking to him.

"Let's stop by the medical center first." Said Chelye.

As she walks she pulled Broly arm as he follows her. As they arrive the medical center, Chelye grabbed a new armor that resembles Broly old one. And sat it on the table were some first aid kit is at. Broly took off his old one to reveal some scars as he sat down. Chelye can't help but to look at the scars, she remembers the time she first met him, and seeing those old scars of his. She pushes the thought away as she clear Broly head wound and scrapes. She then put the first aid kit down as she looked at Broly with a smile on her face.

"There you go." Said Chelye "That wasn't so bad. Hope that Frieza doesn't know what happen."

As Chelye put the first aid kit away Broly spoke which got Chelye off guard.

"Why?" Ask Broly as Chelye turned to look at him. Broly stare at Chelye with questionable look as if he is confused about something. "Why would you still help me?" Ask Broly once more "A Saiyan who purpose is to fight… a Saiyan who are a fierce warrior across the galaxies… why help me?"

"Because, that's who I am." Said Chelye.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Shout Broly "You don't know me! Yet, you still help me even I never ask for your help!"

"And like I said that's who I am!" Shout back Chelye "I never turned away anyone who needed help!"

Broly is silence. He looked away as Chelye walked towards him. She grabbed Broly hand as he looked at her with a gentle look as she spoke in a kind tone.

"Everyone needs help sometime." Said Chelye "When I first see you, I see the isolation from your eyes. No one to teach you the kindness of others. Which is why I can't stop helping you Broly."

Broly stare at Chelye as he sees how clear her eyes are. Yet, he can't stop this strange feeling over him. Part of him want to push this feeling away, but the part of him doesn't. Chelye then let go of his hand when she started to blush a little. Which she gave a nervous reaction.

"O-Oh… I s-should um…" Sheepish Chelye "I should get back! Lemo will be wondering where I am! Hope you be okay, I'll see you later!"

Chelye then rush out from the room as Broly was left alone. He looked at his hand where Chelye had touch. He gently closes his palm as he is lost in train of thought. And gave a smile.

"What a strange girl." Said Broly smiling.

He stood up and put on a new set of armor and left the medical room. With the thought of Chelye still on his mind.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I hope this story is good, and that you like it. Hope you all have an amazing week and keep your eyes out for the release date for the movie for January. Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
